Discompose
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Ficlet. SiriusxRemus. Slash. Grimmauld Place.


**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da J.K Rowling. Ela come croissant, e eu não.  
**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém **slash**, homemxhomem, sacou? Não, não tem nenhum sentido desportivo. É homossexualidade mesmo :) Bjsmeliga.

* * *

**Discompose **  
por Moony-Sensei

Remus subiu as escadas da decadente mansão Black à procura de Sirius. Os degraus o levaram ao terceiro andar da mansão e o lobisomem vislumbrou o animago sentado no chão do corredor, recostado em uma das inúmeras portas que havia ali. Sirius apoiava um dos braços no joelho, olhando fixamente para frente, como se estivesse em transe.

Remus havia saído para uma missão há alguns dias e provavelmente ninguém tinha aparecido no lugar. Olhou para o animago e respirou fundo. Sirius estava com a barba por fazer e sua tristeza era tão palpável que fazia Remus ter vontade de chacoalhar o amigo e tirá-lo dali. Era horrível ter que voltar para casa e dizer a Sirius que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa, que ele estava de parabéns por se comportar, como o bom cãozinho que se tornara.

O licantropo suspirou ao chegar perto dele, deslizou pela parede, lentamente, sentando-se ao seu lado, em silêncio.

Poderia parecer irresponsabilidade e até falta de consideração com todos os que se preocupavam com a segurança de Sirius, e a de Harry também. Poderia parecer um pensamento muito "não-Lupin", mas Remus por vezes sentia raiva dos integrantes da Ordem, e até de Dumbledore. Ele e Molly viviam relembrando a Sirius de que ele não era mais um adolescente, de que ele tinha responsabilidades, de que ele tinha Harry. No entanto, o modo com o qual se dirigiam a Sirius era sempre como se estivessem falando com uma criança.

Só faltava os dois oferecerem uma balinha como recompensa. Sempre com a voz gentil, repetindo as ordens para o cachorrinho da família, que só deveria estar grato pela atenção e sair abanando o rabinho.

Remus estava frustrado, talvez não tanto quanto Sirius, mas, ainda sim, frustrado. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por estar sendo tão compreensível com o animago quanto os demais. Estava com raiva por tratá-lo da mesma maneira, por não sair sem lhe lançar um olhar repreensivo, lembrando-o sempre de suas obrigações.

O lobisomem encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo e fechou os olhos. Estava cansado. Cansado de não dizer nada. Cansado de fingir que estava tudo bem.

- Eu ainda vou te tirar daqui. – disse por fim, abrindo os olhos e mirando a porta de um quarto qualquer a sua frente.

Sirius deu o primeiro sinal de vida aquela noite e riu, soltando ar pelo nariz.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

- Onde é que nós viemos parar, Remus? – perguntou com a voz rouca, limpando a garganta em seguida.

Remus continuou a olhar para a porta sem dizer nada.

- Eu nunca pensei que nós terminaríamos assim. – prosseguiu o homem moreno. – Eu sempre... Eu sempre pensei que eu morreria por James, eu realmente...

Sirius parou de falar, suspirando longamente.

- Você pensou mesmo que morreria, naquela época?

-... Sim... – respondeu o animago, depois de alguns minutos. - Eu sei que parece meio tolo, mas... As coisas andavam tão difíceis, estava tudo tão confuso que... Eu pensei que... Eu realmente pensei que não fosse durar muito...

- Pelo jeito o nosso erro foi o mesmo... Achar demais...

- Eu nunca pensei que um dia eu teria o sangue das pessoas que eu mais amava em minhas mãos...

- Eu imagino o quanto deve ser difícil, Sirius, no entanto... Há coisas que não podem ser consertadas. Elas não são erros, portanto não podem ser apagadas, simplesmente acontece. Está fora do nosso controle.

Sirius ficou em silêncio. Remus observou o peito do animago subir e descer, a respiração saindo pesada, antes de dizer:

- Eu sempre pensei que eu fosse morrer quando estivesse completamente louco.

- Louco? – Sirius perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É... Quando o lobo dentro de mim me dominasse por completo, quando a minha auto-censura não me permitisse mais distinguir quem era humano e quem era a minha próxima refeição...

Sirius se mexeu, fazendo com que Remus levantasse a cabeça e o encarasse. O lobisomem olhou para o rosto do bruxo.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. – ele disse, sério.

-... Só o tempo pode dizer, Sirius. Eu tenho um monstro dentro de mim, e eu posso dominá-lo, mas e se um dia eu não for forte o bastante? E se ele, diferente do meu lado humano, não for vencido pelo tempo?

- Besteira... – Sirius replicou, chateado, fazendo um gesto de impaciência com uma das mãos.

Remus deu um sorriso fraco, recostando-se na parede mais uma vez.

- Eu nunca pensei que fossemos sobrar só nós dois, Sirius. Sempre achei que você e o James fossem morrer velhinhos e que você fosse importunar ele e a Lily todos os dias, e ela te daria umas bengaladas, se amaldiçoando por ter escolhido um solteirão para padrinho do filho mais velho deles.

Sirius sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Solteirão? – perguntou.

Remus também sorriu, como se pedisse desculpa.

- Eu nunca ficaria solteiro se você estivesse ao meu lado... Mas, pelo visto, você nunca se incluiu nesse futuro...

O licantropo desviou o olhar. Sirius recostou-se mais uma vez na porta.

- Será que eles teriam mais filhos, se ainda estivessem vivos? – o moreno perguntou.

Remus ficou aliviado ao ver que Sirius não o encostaria na parede daquela vez.

-... Provavelmente... Acho que James gostaria de ter uma filha também...

Remus virou um pouco a cabeça e viu um sorriso terno tomar os lábios de Sirius.

-... Harry daria um ótimo irmão. – Sirius concluiu, com um brilho peculiar nos olhos cinzentos, sem precisar dar mais explicações.

Dessa vez Remus sorriu.

- Disse eu não tenho dúvidas... Eles seriam...

-... Felizes... Acima de tudo eles seriam uma família... Normal... – Sirius disse, completando a frase que o castanho não tinha conseguido terminar.

- Diferente da nossa...

- Diferente da minha, você quer dizer. – Sirius corrigiu-o.

- Eu não acho que a minha condição tenha feito a minha família ser normal, em momento algum... Havia sempre... Algo fora do lugar... Desde a culpa que o meu pai sentia, até às vezes que a minha mãe insistia em fingir que estava tudo bem, que ela não tinha medo de que eu me tornasse um assassino, de que eu resolvesse me transformar quando ela virasse as costas. Fingir que não tinha medo de mim.

Remus sentiu o rosto esquentar, e seus olhos ficaram úmidos. Não era como se aquilo o incomodasse tanto quanto antes, contudo alguns sentimentos eram tão reais, tão presentes e tão dolorosos que já haviam se tornado parte de seu ser, formando uma harmonia sinistra em sua alma, que nem as lágrimas seriam capazes de levar embora.

Sirius passou um dos braços por seus ombros, o trazendo mais para perto. A lembrança de James e Lily, do passado e todos os momentos felizes, tristes e extremamente, _principalmente_, distantes e inalcançáveis, envolvendo ambos num imenso vazio.

Aos olhos de Remus era ridículo pensar em algum futuro realmente pleno depois de tudo o que tinha passado. Era impossível ver-se realmente feliz, pois o tempo e as lembranças pareciam ter sugado tudo, deixando o que realmente parecia importar, o que realmente parecia ser o certo, para trás.

Entretanto, ele sabia que para Sirius essas sensações sempre iam embora quando ele estava com Harry. Quando o animago se enganava, depositando suas últimas esperanças de ter algo realmente sólido na idéia tola de ter Harry como um substituto. Como o irmão mais novo que dessa vez ele cuidaria da maneira certa, não como fizera com Regulus e James. E Harry se iludindo pensando em ter ganhado uma espécie de pai.

Porém, não era como se isso o surpreendesse, afinal, a vida de Remus Lupin e Sirius Black sempre havia sido assim, meio torta, repleta de erros e remendos mal feitos. E os dois sempre acabavam carregando os outros por acidente. Mas, diferente de Sirius, o tempo havia mostrado a Remus o seu devido lugar e as conseqüências para suas possíveis ações. E talvez por isso, mais uma vez ele não se incluísse no futuro onde Sirius e Harry poderiam ser felizes, mesmo vivendo de restos. Mesmo convivendo com substitutos.

- Você acha que ainda vai demorar muito? – Sirius perguntou de forma quase infantil.

- Não... Falta pouco, Sirius.

Remus poderia ver nitidamente o futuro onde ele mentiria só para ver aquele sorriso esperançoso que se formaria no rosto maltratado de Sirius.

- Nós ainda temos bastante tempo...

O dia em que ouviria a voz grave fazendo planos, e encostaria mais uma vez a cabeça nos ombros de Sirius. E o iludiria sem nenhum remorso.

- Sim, tudo vai dar certo.

Pois talvez, os anos tivessem distorcido e alterado o significado de felicidade para Remus. Talvez para ele a felicidade tivesse deixado de ser almejar o inalcançável. Talvez felicidade agora fosse estar satisfeito. Simplesmente satisfeito. E enquanto fosse assim, ele estaria bem.

**Fim**

* * *

**Discompose.** palavra inglesa que significa descompor ( - dessaranjar, dessarumar, desordenar, alterar).

* * *

aiai, que pessoa é essa que tomou o lugar da Moony e passou a escrever fics dramaqueen sem nem um beijinho, hein? Ç.Ç #faz o sinal da cruz#

Então, Ann, essa fic eu dedico a você :D Obrigado por torná-la bem mais inteligível! S2 Espero que sempre que você a ler possa sorrir! – ta certo que a fic é meio down #idiota# Mas sorria por saber que tem uma amiga carioca que te adora muito!

x-x-x-x

Espero que gostem!

Kissus Kissus

**PS:** O capítulo 4 de The Fallen já está pronto, essa semana eu o postarei :D


End file.
